


Pippa Turns Six

by Siberianskys



Series: Miss Barton [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Community: allbingo, Kid Fic, Knitting, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompt: (Wild Card) = smaragdine (emerald green)





	Pippa Turns Six

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Arts and Crafts Fest for Allbingo.

"Uncle Bucky," Pippa said, tugging on his non-prosthetic hand as she pulled him through the crowded street fair. 

Bucky smiled down at the small red-headed girl that had managed to twist him around her little finger. 

"Can we go see?" Pippa asked, pointing toward a booth full of hand-knitted items. 

"Something you like, Pip?" Bucky asked as they approached one of the tables covered with colorful sweaters. 

"Auntie Nat would look pretty in this," Pippa said, running her hand over a soft emerald green sweater.

"Your Aunt Natasha would look good in a sack," Bucky said. 

"Why would Auntie Nat wear a sack?" Pippa asked. 

Steve laughed as he came-up behind his husband and Pippa Barton.

"Was I funny, Uncle Steeb?" Pippa asked. 

"Not on purpose," Steve said, scooping Pippa up in his arms. "Bucky meant that Natasha is so pretty that she'd look good in anything, even a sack."

Pippa squished-up her nose and frowned. 

"Don't frown, sweetheart," Steve said. "Natasha would look very pretty in smaragdine ."

"What's smar--" Pippa asked.

"It's that shade of green," Steve said. "One of my art teachers taught the class the alternate names for colors."

"Why?" Pippa asked. 

"I guess so he could put it on the final exam," Steve said. 

"That's mean," Pippa said. 

"He was a little bit mean," Steve said, "but very talented."

"May I show you something?" a woman resembling Mrs. Santa Clause asked as she approached Pippa and her uncles.

"Do you have this in a small," Pippa asked, pointing at the sweater she'd picked-out.

"I'm sure I do," the woman said, looking through the top of the pile until she found the requested size. Once she found it, she handed it to Pippa.

"Thank you," Pippa said. "We'll take it."

"Is it a gift?" the woman asked. "I have some wrapping paper." 

"It's for my Auntie Nat," Pippa said. 

"Is it her birthday? I'm sure I have some birthday paper," the woman said. 

"It's my birthday," Pippa said. "I'm going to be six tomorrow."

"You get Natasha a present on your birthday?" Bucky asked.

"Daddy and I always get her a present on my birthday," Pippa said. "It's tradition."

"Is that something new in this century?" Bucky asked. 

"I think it's a Clint thing," Steve said. "a thank you for giving Pippa to him and Phil."

"That is so sweet," the woman said. "I'll find something to wrap it in. "Would you like one to match, young lady? It would be a lovely color on you as well."

:"Do you think Uncle Tony would mind," Pippa asked, pulling the Black Card from her purse. "He said to knock myself out, but that would hurt, wouldn't it?"

Steve laughed. "I think that means buy what you want."

"Yes, ma'am, I'd like a matching one in a kid's small," Pippa said, handing over her Uncle Tony's card. 

The woman looked down at the card and lifted them back-up to make eye contact with Steve. "This is okay?" she asked. 

"I can put him on the phone," Steve said. 

"That won't be necessary, Captain Rogers," the woman said. "I'll just run the card and get the sweaters wrapped. I won't be long."

"That lady knew you, Uncle Steeb," Pippa said. 

"All the octogenerians remember him from the war," Bucky said. 

"No, Sergeant Barnes," the woman said, coming back with the credit card, receipt and a large shopping bag, "he saved my grand daughter in the Battle of New York." Thanking the small group, she turned and gave her next customer her attention. 

Steve's eyes followed the woman and wondered if she was talking about the young waitress he never forgot from that day.

"Up, Uncle Steeb," Pippa said, holding her arms up to him. "Yes, Miss Barton," Steve said, lifting the girl into his arms, handed the bag to Bucky and the group headed back out into the crowd.


End file.
